


Secret Weapon

by Rakefetzyz



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakefetzyz/pseuds/Rakefetzyz
Summary: A short scene in which our three heroes deal with the current situation.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Secret Weapon

"I’m a healthy thirty-year-old, Karen.” Matt stopped his Braille display for a minute and faced her. “If I get it, it will probably just feel like a cold.”

Matt, Foggy, and Karen were still coming into their office above Nelson Meats. But they had moved their desks more than six feet apart and were maintaining at least that distance from each other and from any clients who still came in. Most clients preferred conducting business through video chat these days. 

They had also instituted strict hand washing routines for themselves and visitors and were wiping down the surfaces they touched. Foggy pointed out that this was especially important for Matt. Blind people needed to do a lot of touching. 

Two days ago, concerned for the safety of his friends, Matt proposed that they all start working from home. 

But when Foggy and Karen discussed it among themselves they decided that kind of social distancing was too close to the other kind of social distancing Matt had imposed on himself after he was so badly injured at Midland Circle.

“We just got him back,” said Foggy. “If he's alone too much it could cause him to fall back into a dark funk.“ Karen agreed. They wanted Matt to sense their physical presence during the work day even if they could no longer fist bump or hug him.

They had also discussed trying to talk Matt out of his insistence on still going out at night. Daredevil’s methods involved too much physical contact. 

Matt wouldn’t hear of it.

“But Daredevil can’t get the corona virus,” Karen tried to sound patient. “What happens if you end up in the hospital?”

“I wouldn’t go. I’d recover at home. You and Foggy can leave food outside my door.”

“Not if you infect us too,” Foggy argued, “and you know Sister Maggie is too busy with her patients in isolation at the orphanage.”

But their reasoning was no match for Matt’s stubbornness. 

“Hell's Kitchen needs Daredevil now more than ever. I can’t let thugs rob old ladies they know are alone at home with no visitors. And there are gangs out there looking for Asians to beat up.”

Karen and Foggy knew when to give up.

Karen threw her hands up in defeat. “If you must go out at least take a weapon.”

Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise at the suggestion. “I’m not that kind of vigilante. I don’t use weapons, not even my baton since I stopped wearing the suit.”

“I don’t mean that kind of weapon, silly. I mean this.” And she tossed an object toward Matt.

Sensing the motion, Matt reached out his hand to catch a small bottle with a pop up lid.

He popped it open and took a sniff: hand sanitizer. 

The full grin on Matt’s face brought smiles to his friends' faces too.

“Ok,” he pretended to concede, “I’ll take your weapon with me.”

“Don’t be afraid to use it!” added Foggy as Matt carefully pocketed the bottle.


End file.
